Seven Deadly Digimon
by Wayw4rd
Summary: Seven years ago, Takeru died in a subway crash, fracturing the Digidestined. Now, Devimon is back, demanding Takeru shows himself. Why is Devimon back, 7 years after TK's death? And more importantly, who brought Devimon back?
1. Chapter 1

SDD Chapter 1

/* This story is going to have the first three stories be prologues. The real story will begin on chapter 4. And dont worry, I won't abandon A House Divided with one chapter and an epilogue left...*/

I don't own Digimon. I don't own two of the OCs in the fic. TDDoHLaL and outlaw2448 own them, they just let me use them.

(-) 7 years ago...

The air was humid and the fans were cheering. This was what both team worked all year for... The championship game.

The team in the lead hailed from Kyoto. They were the team everyone expected to go far. With their dark uniforms, they were blurs on the basketball court. Up by two, they grew cocky in the last two minutes of the match, which was all that their opponents needed.

The opposing team hailed from Odiaba and was led by a tall blond with bright blue eyes, an uncommon sight in Japan. The played like a cohesive band of brothers, the ball flying from one player to another, only to be launched into another's grasp.

The match ended close, being decided by the last five seconds. The blonde from Odiaba dripples the ball to the half court line, looking for a teammate to pass it to. He briefly glanced at the clock and gasped - only twenty seconds remaining. He pushed aside all worry and shot the ball. The ball soared into the air and landed with a swish and a roar of cheering from the fans.

"THERE IT IS. TAKERU "TK" TAKAISHI MAKES A HALF COURT SWISH AND WINS IT FOR ODIADA. I REPEAT, ODIABA WINS!"

The team ran at TK and raised him up, carrying him and chanting his name. TK glanced at the seat reserved for his friends and family and frowned.

_"Sorry, bro. I've got a date with Sora," Matt had told him. Sora nodded and they walked out._

_"I'd like to be there for you TK, but we've got soccer practice," he had been told by Tai, Ken, and Davis._

_"Sorry TK, I'm working at my family's store that weekend," Yolie had said._

_"I have a kendo tournament, sorry," Cody said over the phone._

_"I have exams, sorry," Joe told him._

_"I'd like to, but I'm speaking at a computer conference," Izzy explained. Mimi shocked everyone by going with him._

_"Don't worry TK, I'll be there for you," Kari had promised, until a boy had asked her out._

The feeling of abandonment haunted TK on his train ride home. A frantic announcement broke his thoughts. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the brakes gave out! Hold onto something!" There was a flash of light and an explosion.

(-) 12 years ago...

Two blondes, a boy and his little sister, wandered the streets of France. "Geoff, I'm hungry," the girl said, staring her blue eyes into his green eyes.

Geoff glanced sideways and saw an abandoned building. "It's late, Katey, I think we should turn in."

"But big brother, I'm hungry!"

"I almost got caught stealing our lunch, were gonna have to wait for tomorrow. Quit being so damn needy!" he yelled. His sister started crying. "Katey, I didn't mean it..."

The next thing he knew, his sister was gone. "Katey? Katey!"

"Katey!" Geoff screamed running down he streets. He stopped in the middle of a alleyway and sunk to his knees. "I failed her..."

"Geoff, help!" He heard Katey scream.

"I'm coming, Katey!" Geoff called with fire in his eyes. He rounded a corner to see his little sister pinned up against a wall by a middle aged man. "Let her go!" he demanded as he punched the man in the side of the head. The man knelt down gripping the side of his head.

"Katey, run!" Geoff ordered, but she was glued to the spot.

"You gonna wish you hadn't interfered kid..." the man said, pulling out a knife. He ran forward, slicing Geoff's side, and ran off. Geoff held his side and fell to the ground.

"Geoff!" Katey cried as she ran to her brother's side.

"Don't cry Katey, I don't like it when you cry," Geoff said between gasps.

"But big brother-"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to. Please, stay strong," Geoff asked.

"I will, Geoff," Katey said, squeezing his hand.

"Go find an orphanage, they'll take care of you."

"But you said they'd split us up!" Katey argued, her river of tears still flowing.

"Go, Katey..."

Katey turned to fufill what she thought was her brother's dying wish before there was a flash of light.

/So that's the first chapter, oh and Katey isn't exactly an OC *wink*.


	2. Chapter 2

/* I couldn't get any of the other characters backstories into a nice prologue, so I'm just going to skip them and hint at their pasts, but everyone "died" like TK and Geoff did. I'll introduce them as we go.

Ages-

Kari, TK, Ken, Davis - 21

Yolie- 22

Cody- 19

Tai, Matt, Sora- 25

Mimi, Izzy- 23

Joe- 26

*/

A blonde teen sat with a red head on a park bench. "It's hard to believe he's been gone for seven years. I can't believe I abandoned him. I should've died with him..." He sobbed burying his face in his hands.

"Would have TK wanted that? No, he'd want you to live on," the redhead said, holding her blonde boyfriend close.

"I just-" the boy was cut off by a beep from both their pockets.

They pulled out the source of the interruption, a small silver device with a small antennae and a few buttons. "The Digital World's in trouble again!" the redhead said in shock.

"Let's go."

(-)

Around a rather large living room dwelled the Digidestined and their Digimon.

"So Izzy, what's the scoop?" a now 25 Tai asked.

"Gennai says an old enemy is terrorizing the Digital World," Izzy replied with an upgraded version of his old laptop.

"Which one?" Yolie asked.

"I hope it's not Myotismon again..." Mimi sighed.

"Yeah," Palmon agreed. "That guy never knows when to stay dead!"

"Guys, focus!" Tai shouted. "It's more complicated than that..." He stared a Matt before grimly finishing "It's Devimon, and he's looking for TK..."

"What?"

"Who?"

"What's he want with TA?"

"Guys!" Tai shouted. "Devimon was our first major enemy."

"But why?" Yolie asked. "Why him in particular?"

"He's the Digimon Patamon died killing, isn't he?" Cody realized.

The room was silent. The newer Digidestined stared at Kari, wordlessly asking why she didn't tell them only to find her as clueless as they were. The older Digidestined stared at Cody, before Sora asked, "How did you know that?"

"I told him," Matt answered.

"Guys this isn't important!" Izzy said getting everyone's attention. "I know for a fact TK would want us to fight, with or without him."

"Let's go, Digiport open!" Yolie yelled.

(-)

"Kari, hey Kari. Wake up!"

Kari reluctantly opened her eyes to a white cat sitting on her stomach. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up rubbing her stiff neck.

"The powers of darkness messed with the Digiport and we all landed on a beach. Everyone who's not a Digimon has been out for like 5 hours," Gatomon replied.

The young adult looked over to see the rest of the Digidestined unconscious on the beach. "So I'm the first to wake up?"

Gatomon nodded.

Kari sighed. She looked over at the sea and sat down on the sand. "Gatomon, have I ever told you of he last time I saw TK? It was the day before he died. We went to the beach together and had fun. Our brothers insisted it was a date like they always do, but it wasn't. The next day he had a basketball tournament everyone cancelled on, even me..." There was a brief silence before Gatomon broke it.

"Patamon disappeared the same day. We were out roaming the forest, racing to find one of those hiding trees Tentomon and Agumon told us about when he stopped and had a horrified look on his face. He said TK was in trouble and took off. I tried to follow, but his dang wings took him father than my paws could." Gatomon crawled onto Kari's lap and they sat in silence.

"It's not either of your faults." Kari and Gatomon looked up too see Matt and Tai standing over them.

"Tai's right," Matt told them. "There was nothing either of you two could have done."

"It's just terrible that they were alone this whole time..." Kari said, looking down at her shoes.

"They're not alone," Tai said kneeling down to his sister's level. "Somehow, I just know there somewhere, together."

(-)

After everyone woke up the group explored around and discovered they were on File Island, the very place their adventure had started 13 years ago.

"So this is where it all began," Davis said as he looked at the forest.

"It's amazing to think that you all started here on this island," Cody agreed.

"Yep this is where everyone if us, save my sickly sister," Tai stopped to ruffle his sister's hair, "first met our partners."

"Come on Tai," Kari pouted. "Ruffling my hair, what am I fourteen?"

"Well that was an important time for you all, right?" a voice laughed.

The group turned to find Devimon smiling evilly at them. "Now where is he really?"


	3. Chapter 3

SDD Chapter 3

/* I can't describe Digimon well, so if I mention on your not familiar with, look it up.

Fun fact: Whenever I wrote "Yolie", my computer would autocorrect to "YOLO". Sometimes I hate pop culture...

*/

Devimon crossed his arms at the Digidestined. "I'm waiting." He noticed none of the 22 were going to respond to him. "What? You don't really believe that bull crap story the Sovereigns made up, do you?"

He looked and saw their puzzled expressions before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. "Wow, they must have spread a good story then!"

"Shut up!" Matt exploded. "I won't let you disrespect my brother! Gabumon?"

"Matt," Tai said as he grabbed his friend's arm, "you and I both know we can't take him."

"Well then what do we do, run?" Matt hissed.

"That's all we can do now."

"You mean this one _champion_ is too much for the eleven of us? You gotta be kidding me!" Davis disagreed.

"Davis is right, there no way," Ken agreed.

"I'll cut you all a deal," Devimon smirked. "Tell me where Hope is and I'll wait until I conquer the world to kill you all."

"I've had just enough of this," Davis growled. "Veemon?"

"Stop right there, Rain of Darkness!" Devimon shouted as he summoned clouds overhead that blocked out the sun and started raining black blood.

"Devimon doesn't have any move by that name," Izzy inquired.

"Whatever, Veemon, digivolve!" Davis shouted.

Veemon digivolve to... DemiVeemon!

"What the heck just happened?" Davis asked.

"You obviously are doing it wrong," Yolie argued. "Hawkmon, show him how it's done!"

Hawkmon digivolve to... Poromon?

"Hey, what gives?" Yolie asked.

"That new attack must be reversing with our Digimon's ability to digivolve!" Cody realized.

"Ding, ding! You get a prize! Death hand!" Devimon mocked as he shot a beam of darkness at the Digidestined.

"Scatter!"

(-)

Kari turned and ran into a forest. "Gatomon, did you see what direction the others ran in?" She asked while trying to avoid the foliage.

"No, but I think the direction were headed to leads to-" Gatomon and Kari ran out of the forest and say a 50 foot drop, "a cliff..."

Kari turned and picked up her partner. "Come on, we have to keep moving!" She ran back into the forest only to see Devimon flying over the tree trunks. She instinctively slid under a bunch of roots.

"I know you and Hope are close, Light. Tell me, did he ever tell you of how he sat back and watched his partner die?" she heard Devimon taunt. "And he did nothing to save him."

Kari felt her blood boil and Gatomon had to put a paw over her mouth to keep Kari from yelling back. "I know your mad," Gatomon whispered, "but he's saying those things to try and lure us out."

"You should have died with him. Your nothing but a coward, a coward he's nearly thrown his life for time and time again. You so weak, Light," Devimon laughed.

Infuriated, Kari tore Gatomon's paw from her mouth and yelled, "No! I'm strong, just like TK said!"

"Finally gave into anger? Hope would be dissapointed," Devimon laughed as he spotted Kari and flew down to her. "Well, I'd love to taunt you more, but orders are orders, Death Hand!"

Instinctively, Kari dove for her partner and wrapped her body around Gatomon, trying to protect her. Time seemed to fly by in slow motion as Kari closed her eyes and waited for the end. She waited, and waited, and waited.

"Am I on my eighth life yet?" Gatomon mumbled.

Kari raised her head to see a Digimon before her, a blonde Angemon. "_You're_ the coward, Devimon."

"Angemon?" Kari gasped.

"Stay back, I won't let him hurt you," Angemon replied over his shoulder.

"A promise you will not be able to keep, Death Hand!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The two polar Digimon let off their attacks, one of darkness, one of hope, and they collided and cancelled each other out.

"We may be equally matched, but not for long... Darkness, give me power!" Devimon roared as a lightning bolt struck him.

"He's insane!" Gatomon shouted.

"You... wish," Devimon groaned as he fell to the ground. All of a sudden, the area grew dimmer and Devimon's strained lightened echoed through the trees.

Devimon digivolve to... NeoDevimon!

"**That's NeoDevimon, a fallen angel Digimon. He's an artificially advanced virus Digimon, and his Stun Claw is one mean right hook!**" Gatomon commented.

"Your deaths are at hand," the artificially improved devil laughed. "Stun Claw!"

Angemon tried to brace himself for the attack, but NeoDevimon's superior speed and raw power was too much for him to counter. In the blink of an eye, he found himself pinned up against a tree, staring into NeoDevimon's mask.

"No Angemon!" Kari cried.

"Strike Claw!" A blue reptilian Digimon jumped out and slashed NeoDevimon, allowing Angemon to escape the devil's grip.

"Damned Strikedramon. Why can't you kind leave us virus Digimon to our work!" Devimon snarled.

"**And that's Strikedramon. His kind is known for going out of their way to fight virus Digimon. Wonder what they did to tick the Srikedramon off,**" Gatomon continued.

"But don't Strikedramon have orange hair? Why is that ones brown?" Kari wondered.

"Prepare to be digitized!" the Strikedramon roared as he charged NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon jumped into the air and started to ascend. "Beware Hope, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." And with that the devilish Digimon flew off.

Strikedramon turned to Angemon. "I thought I told you to keep a low profile."

"Did you expect me to just let her die?" Angemon accused.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kari asked. "And why does Devim... NeoDevimon think your the Angemon that was partnered to TK?"

Angemon remained silent and Strikedramon sighed. "We aren't really Digimon, at least not fully," Ryo said changing the subject. There was a blinding light that forced Kari and Gatomon to shield their eyes, before revealing a young man about 25 years old with brown hair and a small purple baby dragon-like Digimon. "My name's is Ryo Akiyama, leader of the Legends. And this is my partner, Monodramon."

"Hi," Monodramon growled.

"Don't mind him. **Monodramon is the rookie form of Strikedramon. While he may only be a rookie , this little guy has the attitude of his ultimate form, especially when he's showing off his Beat Knuckle attack,**" Ryo explained.

"Well thanks for the save, I'd better find my friends," Kari said.

"Gennai took them to his place, we can take you there if you want," Ryo offered.

Kari scooped up Gatomon in her arms. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ryo dismissed.

As they walked off, the Angemon took a deep breath and frowned.

"_You know we're going to have to tell them sooner or later_," a part of his mind said.

Angemon agreed and followed the four, dreading contact with the rest of the Digidestined.


End file.
